religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Eduard I van Engeland
Eduard I (Engels: Edward) (Palace of Westminster, Westminster, 17 juni 1239 – Burgh by Sands, 7 juli 1307) was koning van Engeland van 1272 tot 1307. Hij was de oudste zoon van Hendrik III en Eleonora van Provence. Vanwege zijn postuur kreeg hij de bijnaam 'Longshanks' (Langbeen). Wetgeving Al voor zijn troonsbestijging oefende hij de feitelijke macht uit voor zijn vader. Hij versloeg in 1265 de rebellerende baronnen onder leiding van Simon van Montfort en nam rigoureus wraak. Zo herstelde hij de macht van de koning en de rust in het land. Hij wilde definitief een eind maken aan de alom heersende anarchie, zocht versterking van de koninklijke macht en bracht nieuwe wetgeving en een betere bestuursvorm tot stand. Verder stelde hij een leger in dat direct onder zijn verantwoordelijkheid viel. Kruistocht In augustus 1270 vertrok Eduard op kruistocht; na een omweg via Tunis kwam hij in mei 1271 uiteindelijk in Akko aan. Eduard vestigde in het heilige Land een vechtersreputatie, maar kon ook niet verhinderen dat een jaar later de toestand voor de kruisvaarders al fel verslechterde. Nadat hij een moordaanslag ternauwernood overleefde, keerde Eduard dan ook terug huiswaarts, en het was in Sicilië dat hij in november het nieuws van de dood van zijn vader vernam. Na een omzwerving van 2 jaar door zijn gebieden in Aquitanië, werd hij in 1274 tot koning gekroond. Oorlogen Na een oorlog met Wales, die in 1276 begon onder Llewelyn de Laatste en diens broer Dafyd, werd dit land in 1284 bij Engeland ingelijfd. In dat jaar viel de geboorte van zijn zoon, de latere Eduard II. Hij was de eerste Engelse kroonprins die de titel Prins van Wales kreeg. Van 1282 tot 1289 bemiddelde hij in het conflict over de heerschappij over Sicilië: Karel van Anjou had het daar met de zegen van de paus tot koning geschopt, maar legde de bevolking zulke hoge belastingen op dat ze uiteindelijk in opstand kwam (Siciliaanse Vespers). Zijn rivaal Peter van Aragon steunde de opstand, wat op zijn beurt reactie uitlokte bij de koning van Frankrijk, Filips III, tevens bondgenoot van de paus. Eduard was via Aquitanië vazal van de Franse koning, maar had familiebanden met het Spaanse huis, en voelde zich dus gedwongen te bemiddelen. In 1285 kwamen alle oorspronkelijke protagonisten te overlijden, en kon Eduard een wapenstilstand bekomen. Schotland werd na 1296 onderworpen aan het Engelse gezag, hoewel hij er nooit in slaagde de twee landen te verenigen. De strijd werd in een geromantiseerde versie verfilmd (1995) als Braveheart met Mel Gibson in de hoofdrol als de opstandige Schot William Wallace. De relatie met Frankrijk was aanvankelijk hartelijk; al waren er altijd juridische spanningen over de status van de Engelse gebieden in Aquitanië (Gascony in het Engels). In 1295 kwam het echter plots tot een militaire confrontatie toen de Fransen Aquitanië gingen bezetten. In dit licht moet ook de steun van Eduard gezien worden aan de Graaf van Vlaanderen, in diens verzet tegen de Franse koning Filips IV. Als tegenzet kwam er Franse diplomatieke steun aan Schotland. Eduard stierf in 1307 in Burgh-on-Sands in Northumberland en werd begraven in Westminster Abbey. Zijn zoon volgde hem op als Eduard II. Financiering Eduard bezondigde zich meermaals aan discriminerende maatregelen tegen de in Engeland wonende Joden. Dit moet echter in zijn context gezien worden. De burgerrechten van een gewone, Christelijke, onderdaan, waren in deze pre-democratische tijden evenmin veel waard; en de maatregelen tegen joden hadden steeds een financiële achtergrond, op de sleutelmomenten dat Eduard krap bij kas zat. De Joden hadden een monopolie op het verstrekken van krediet sinds de paus aan het einde van de twaalfde eeuw Christenen verboden had rentes aan te rekenen. Waar dit enerzijds een winstgevende activiteit was, wekte dit uiteraard ook wrevel op bij de bevolking, en al snel konden joodse geldschieters in Engeland niet meer zonder de bescherming van het koningshuis. De prijs daarvoor waren altijd al willekeurige belastingen geweest, maar onder zijn vader Hendrik III werd die uitbuiting extreem. Sommige superrijken uit zijn omgeving gingen zich specialiseren in het overkopen van leningen bij joden die zelf hun verplichtingen niet meer konden nakomen. Op deze manier wist men dan beslag te leggen op de domeinen die oorspronkelijk als onderpand hadden gediend voor de leningen. In 1270 had Henry III al wetgeving moeten uitvaardigen om deze overdrachten van schulden aan banden te leggen; Eduard I zat in 1275 met zoveel schulden opgezadeld na zijn kruistocht, dat hij een drastisch gebaar diende te stellen om van de adel de nodige belastingen te mogen heffen. Hij verbood dan ook alle vormen van kredietverlening door Joden, maar gaf hen ter compensatie de mogelijkheid gewone handel te drijven met Christenen. Om die echter te behoeden voor 'ongewenste' contacten met Joden, moesten de Joden zich voortaan herkenbaar maken door een afbeelding van de twee tabletten van Mozes' tien geboden op hun kledij. Vanaf dat moment liet Eduard zich financieren door de Italiaanse bankiersfamilie Riccardi van Lucca. Eduard sloot een nieuwsoortige deal: in ruil voor onmiddellijke en bijna grenzeloze kredieten, verkregen de Riccardi een monopolie op het heffen van tol op onder andere de bloeiende wolhandel. In 1278 was het de oorlog in Wales die een groot gat in de schatkist had achtergelaten; en Eduard besloot nieuwe munten te slaan, die de bevolking met verlies kon inkopen met oude munten. Tegelijkertijd werden buiten proportie veel Joden geviseerd als al dan niet vermeende valsemunters. In 1290 werden de Joden zelfs uit Engeland verbannen, met verbeurd verklaring van alle nog uitstaande schulden, wat hem van de adel opnieuw de toelating opleverde belastingen te heffen. De oorlog in Schotland en vooral de onverwachte bezetting van Aquitanië door Frankrijk brachten ten slotte een einde aan de samenwerking met de Riccardi. In 1294 vroeg Eduard de fondsen terug die hij bij hen belegd had uit een pauselijke schenking voor een nieuwe kruistocht. Maar deze gelden konden niet op korte termijn vrijgemaakt worden, en de Italianen vielen uit de gratie. Eduard probeerde de schatkist aan te vullen via hoge belastingen, maar na een dreigende burgeroorlog dwong de adel hem echter om de verworvenheden van de Magna Carta in 1297 opnieuw te bevestigen en nieuwe belastingen eerst te laten goedkeuren door het parlement. Huwelijken en kinderen Eduard is twee maal gehuwd geweest. De eerste keer huwde hij te Burgos in oktober 1254 infanta Eleonora van Castilië (1241 - 28 november 1290, dochter van koning Ferdinand III. Uit dit huwelijk sproten 15 kinderen. Kinderen waren o.m: *Eleonora (Windsor Castle 1264 - Gent 12 oktober 1297), voor de eerste maal gehuwd met koning Alfons III van Aragón (1265 - 1291), voor de tweede maal in Bristol op 20 september 1293 met graaf Hendrik III van Bar (overleden 1302). *Hendrik (1267-1274) *Johanna van Akko (Akko, 1272 - Clare, 23 april 1307, voor de eerste maal gehuwd in Westminster Abbey op 30 april 1290 met Gilbert de Clare, 7e graaf van Hertford (1243 - 1295) en voor de tweede maal in 1297 met baron Ralph de Monthermer (overleden 1325). *Alfons van Chester (24 november 1273 - Windsor Castle, 19 augustus 1284), die in 1281 verloofd werd met Margaretha van Holland (overleden 1284), dochter van graaf Floris V. *Margaretha van Engeland (Windsor Castle, 11 september 1275 - ca 1333), huwde hertog Jan II van Brabant (1275 - 1312) *Maria van Engeland (Windsor Castle, 11 maart 1278 - Amesbury, 8 juli 1332, die non werd. *Elisabeth (Rhuddlan, 7 augustus 1282 - 5 mei 1316), de eerste maal gehuwd te Ipswich op 7 januari 1297 met graaf Jan II van Holland (1284 - 1299), voor de tweede maal te Westminster op 14 november 1302 met Humphrey de Bohun (1276 - 1321), 4e graaf van Hereford en Essex. *Eduard van Carnarvon, die zijn vader als Eduard II opvolgde. Op 9 september 1299 trouwde hij in Canterbury met prinses Margaretha van Frankrijk (ca 1282 - Marlborough Castle 14 februari 1317), dochter van koning Filips III. Met haar had hij nog drie kinderen, onder meer: *Thomas van Brotherton (1 juni 1300 - 22 augustus 1338), 1e graaf van Norfolk *Edmund van Woodstock (Woodstock, 5 augustus 1301 - Winchester, 19 maart 1330), graaf van Kent, in 1325 gehuwd met barones Margaretha Wake (1299 - 1349) }} Categorie:Koning van Engeland Categorie:Hertog van Aquitanië Categorie:Huis Plantagenêt Categorie:Persoon in de kruistochten ang:Ēadƿeard I Englalandes ar:إدوارد الأول ملك إنجلترا bg:Едуард I (Англия) br:Edouarzh Iañ (Bro-Saoz) bs:Eduard I, kralj Engleske ca:Eduard I d'Anglaterra cs:Eduard I. cy:Edward I, brenin Lloegr da:Edvard 1. af England de:Eduard I. (England) el:Εδουάρδος Α' της Αγγλίας en:Edward I of England eo:Eduardo la 1-a (Anglio) es:Eduardo I de Inglaterra et:Edward I eu:Eduardo I.a Ingalaterrakoa fa:ادوارد اول انگلستان fi:Edvard I (Englanti) fr:Édouard Ier d'Angleterre ga:Éadbhard I Shasana gl:Eduardo I de Inglaterra he:אדוארד הראשון, מלך אנגליה hr:Edvard I. Dugonogi hu:I. Eduárd angol király it:Edoardo I d'Inghilterra ja:エドワード1世 (イングランド王) ka:ედუარდ I (ინგლისი) ko:에드워드 1세 la:Eduardus I (rex Angliae) lv:Edvards I Plantagenets mr:एडवर्ड पहिला, इंग्लंड ms:Edward I dari England nn:Edvard I av England no:Edvard I av England pl:Edward I Długonogi pt:Eduardo I de Inglaterra ro:Eduard I al Angliei ru:Эдуард I sco:Keeng Edward I simple:Edward I of England sk:Eduard I. (Anglicko) sr:Едвард I Плантагенет sv:Edvard I av England th:สมเด็จพระเจ้าเอ็ดเวิร์ดที่ 1 แห่งอังกฤษ tr:I. Edward uk:Едуард I Довгоногий vi:Edward I của Anh zh:爱德华一世 (英格兰)